


Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas...

by amaronith



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Amaronith at it again with blatant disregard for current comics canon, Andi Benton is Jewish fite me, Christian Holidays, Christmas, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, Other, for someone who dislikes christmas I really enjoy writing my friends christmas fic, post Space Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 07:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: This was their first holiday together as afamily. Because sometimes a family was a disabled Agent Of The Cosmos, his former student they tell everyone is his goddaughter, and their alien symbiote partners.





	Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitausuret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/gifts).



> I wrote this mostly on my phone for Kita because Kita is pretty great and the world needs more VenomFlash.
> 
> Shout out to Polaris and Kita herself for the beta reads and helping me fix everything my phone's autocorrect broke. if there's any other mistakes, it's my phone's fault.
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone - I'll see you all next year.

Flash didn't consider himself much of a brooder, but he couldn't stop turning the same thought over and over in his head: this was their first holiday together as, well, a _family_ , he guessed was the word for it. Because apparently sometimes a family was a disabled Agent Of The Cosmos, his former student they tell everyone is his goddaughter, and their alien symbiote partners. Ever since getting rid of Andi’s hellmark, she had been settling into her own skin, genuinely coming into her own as a hero, and while he didn't exactly _regret_ staying in Philadelphia, rather than taking Andi and moving back to New York, the absence of his friends during the holiday season was like-- _heh_ \--a missing limb.

He sighed heavily over his coffee, watching the snow fall outside in thick clumps. They had had to miss Thanksgiving because of the whole hellmark thing, the two of them too exhausted by the time the whole mess was over to do anything more than crawl back home and pass out on the couch together, Andi’s head on his shoulder as the TV played some sort of holiday special with the volume turned down low; so the fact that he was a little adrift for what to do for Christmas was like salt in the wound.

He reached for his phone just as it buzzed, and Flash nearly fumbled it into his mug, ignoring Venom’s quiet laughter in the back of his mind as he thumbed the ‘call accept’ without looking at the screen. “Hello?”

“Hey Tiger,” MJ said, grin evident in her voice.

“Mary Jane Watson!” Flash straightened up, grinning. “How the hell are ya, lady?”

“Eh, I’m a’ight. I miss your face - when are you coming back to New York for a visit?”

Flash winced. “Ah… I dunno, MJ. I’m, uh, I’m kinda in between jobs at the moment, you know?”

“Ugh, I’ve been there and it’s the _woooooooorst_.” There was a soft grunt as Flash could picture in his mind MJ flopping back on her couch or her bed. “And I suppose you won’t let me buy you a plane ticket out here, huh?”

“I can’t ask you to buy two tickets, MJ.”

“Two? Who would the other ticket be for?”

_Oh shit, did I ever tell her about Andi?_

_"You have not told her about Andrea, no,"_ Venom confirmed, his mental presence curling around the back of Flash’s mind like an affectionate cat.

“Um, it would be for Andi.”

“Ooh,” MJ drew the sound out to an almost indecent amount of syllables. “Who’s Andi? New girlfriend?”

Flash rolled his eyes. “Andi’s not my girlfriend, no.”

“Boyfriend?”

“ _MJ…_ ” Flash groaned, even as he smiled at his friend’s antics.

“ _Flashua_ ,” MJ said mockingly, and he couldn’t stop his laugh at the old nickname.

“Andi is my _goddaughter_ , MJ.”

“Whaaaat? Since when? Give me the deets, Thompson, or I’ll fly out there just to pop you one for keeping this from me!”

At Venom’s alarm, Flash sent soothing thoughts back to the Klyntar. _She’s not actually gonna hit me, V, she’s just teasing._ “Well. It, uh, it kinda goes like this...” And oh, how he hated lying to her, but it wasn't like she knew he was Agent Venom, either, so he would've had to leave out most of the story for it, anyway. So he gave her a stripped down story of how he had become friends with Andi’s father sort of, how the man had died, and Andi’s aunt had agreed that it was better for Flash to take care of her once he had come back from ‘that thing he had to do for Veteran Affairs’. “...so that’s been _my_ past few months.”

“Sounds like you wouldn’t be coming to New York even if you could afford to, Tiger,” MJ said with a sympathetic hiss. “Poor kid needs some time to settle into herself, huh?”

“She’ll be okay, but I’m kinda at a loss as for what to do for Christmas, you know? I got her a gift already, but as far as, like, a meal goes? I got nothing.”

“You know me, Tiger, I don’t cook. Ever.”

Flash snorted. “Believe me, gorgeous, I am _aware_.”

“Oh!” MJ snapped her fingers. “You know who you should call? Aunt May. She always had a killer holiday spread! Maybe she can give you some recipes to make, and I _know_ she’d love to hear from you, especially now with Jay gone…”

Flash winced. _How many times does a woman need to lose her husband for fuck’s sake..._ “Yeah, okay. I’ll give her a call. Thanks, MJ.”

“Don’t be such a stranger, Tiger! Once I can get some time off from my new gig I am coming out there and we’re gonna party hard.”

“Party hard, huh?”

“You, me, Andi, a fuckload of take out, and some truly terrible movies on Netflix.” MJ made loud kissing noises down the line. “Love ya, Flash!”

“Love you, too, MJ. Later.”

“Bye!” 

As the call disconnected, Flash stared at his phone in thought as Venom shot out a tentacle to snag a pad of paper and a pen from the junk drawer, and Flash began to dial.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Aunt May? It’s, uh, it’s Flash-er, Eugene Thompson.”

“ _Eugene Thompson!_ By my stars, it’s been _ages_ , sweetheart, how _are_ you?”

“Ah, you know - hanging in there. How about you, Aunt May?”

May Parker sighed heavily over the line. “Ah, you know me. I’m a tough old bird, I’m hanging in there. I heard you’re out in Philadelphia now?”

“Ah, yeah.” 

“Well, tell me everything, dear!”

And he hadn't realized how tense he was until it was gone from between his shoulder blades as he told May almost everything he had told MJ, about being between jobs, about Andi, his holiday dilemma - and a few things he hadn't told MJ, like how adrift he felt, how he _wanted_ to do something good for the holiday, but it wasn't as though he had such great memories himself to build on. “And MJ mentioned the spreads you used to do, and I’ve missed you, so-”

“Say no more, my dear. I can give you some of my recipes if you want them.”

Flash grinned, twirling the pen between his fingers. “Aunt May, I would be honored.”

He spent the next hour and a half on the phone with her, writing down recipes and laughing with her before his phone beeped at him that he had a text from Andi, and also his phone was dying. “I gotta go, Aunt May, my phone is about to die.”

“Well, once you’ve charged it, I wanna see pictures of this Andi!”

“Absolutely, Aunt May.”

“I love you, Eugene. Be good.”

Flash’s throat went tight and he closed his eyes. “Love you, too, Aunt May. And I’ll try.”

He disconnected the call, pressing his thumbs against his eyelids and sniffled.

God, he missed her almost more than his own mother.

The sudden feeling of hands on his shoulders made him jerk upright with a gasp, trying to get out of his chair before he realized they were _Venom's_ hands. “What the-?!”

“You were sad. This is supposed to help,” The Klyntar said, matter-of-factly, as he wrapped his arms around Flash in a soft embrace.

Flash relaxed back into Venom’s embrace. “It's a shitty time of year, buddy, that's all.”

Venom nodded, rubbing his cheek against Flash's, and once again Flash was reminded of a cat, scent marking its human. “I am here, Flash. As are Andrea and Mania.”

Flash snorted, reaching up to stroke Venom's jaw as he checked the text from Andi.

'Make urself scarce, Coach, I gotta wrap ur present!’

Flash snorted and grabbed his pad of recipes and went to plug in his phone in his bedroom, Venom wrapping around him again like a lover’s caress.

(He’d be more worried about it, how much more physically intimate Venom's affection had become since returning to Earth, but Flash just figured Venom was trying to counteract Flash's anxieties being back and trying to build a life on Earth. As much as Flash had loved space, he was needed _here_ , for all that he felt like he was trying to squeeze himself back into a pair of jeans that don't fit him anymore, metaphorically speaking.)

'i’m locked away in my tower, now, you can wrap in peace. Once my phone charges, I’m heading out to do some grocery shopping for christmas.’

'kickin rad, dude.’

‘please don’t, andi.’

She sent him an emoji thing with its tongue sticking out, and Flash rolled his eyes.

Teenagers.

\--

Venom disliked grocery shopping during ‘peak’ shopping times normally, but so close to Christmas the store was a madhouse, and Venom was very close to lashing out at the other shoppers for getting too close to Flash and nearly knocking him off his prosthetics (and then giving _him_ a dirty look as though it was all his fault - and Flash had thought New Yorkers were bad…). Flash spent almost as much time soothing the symbiote’s frazzled nerves as he did looking for the ingredients he needed, even with giving half the list to Andi. She met him at the checkout line with a wild eyed look.

“I thought this was supposed to be the season of kindness and charity and goodwill towards men?”

Flash patted her shoulder. “Not when hams are ninety cents a pound, kiddo.”

Andi shuddered. “Why are we doing the whole Christmas special meal thing again?”

“Reasons.”

Andi gave him a flat look, and rolled her eyes as she added the contents of her basket to his cart. “You know what the sign they had by the hams said?”

“Hm?”

“Perfect for Hanukkah.”

Flash frowned as he turned that over in his mind. “....you ever get the feeling that the people who make sale signs have no idea what they’re doing?”

“All the time, Coach. All the damn time.”

\--

Flash found himself awake and staring at his ceiling, Venom’s mind a comforting presence in his mind. 

_”You are troubled.”_

Flash rolled over onto his side. “I just - I don't know what I’m doing, Venom. I’m not her father. She should be spending the holiday with her family-”

“And I am,” Andi spoke up from his doorway, arms around herself. “We are family, Coach.”

Flash pushed himself up so he was sitting more upright, and Andi folded herself up at the foot of his bed. “Andi…”

“I want to spend the holiday with you and Venom and Mania.” Her shoulders hunched in and she scowled at him, stubborn.

Flash ran a hand over his hair. “...so tomorrow - well,” he glanced at his bedside clock. “Later today - we cook? Open presents at midnight?”

Andi wrinkled her nose. “Hell no. That's all for Christmas Day. Tomorrow we celebrate in the fashion my mother's people have for years.”

“How’s that?”

Andi shrugged. “We go to a movie and then get Chinese food.”

Flash watched her for a long moment before he nodded. “...good plan, Andi.”

“Right? I make the best plans.” She reached over to pat his leg as she clambored off his bed. “Now go to sleep, Coach.”

Flash snorted. “You first, punk.”

She grinned at him as she walked out and Flash rolled his eyes, settling back into bed again.

_“See? Everything is fine.”_

“Don't get smug, V. It's unattractive,” Flash muttered as he settled into his pillow.

_“As you wish, Flash. Good night.”_

\---

On Christmas Eve, Flash and Andi saw a movie that had a satisfying amount of explosions and an annoyingly shoehorned in romance between the male and female leads, and they had sat in the back of the theater and criticized every part of it, much to their delight.

“I’m just saying, it's nearly 2020, okay, I think it would be okay if we had a movie about queer heroes saving space!” Andi said, waving the hand holding her chopsticks dramatically to illustrate her point. “Like, her best friend was literally right there beside her the whole time, looking at her like she was the stars and moon-”

“Meanwhile, the guy spent more time having eye-sex with that one mechanic than he did saying a civil word to her,” Flash said as he nodded, sipping his tea.

“Oh my _God_ , those two. 'I won't let anyone else handle my engines,’ like _that's_ not literally the gayest thing that's ever been on screen since that Johnny Storm cowboy movie where he made out with Henry Cavill.” Andi stuffed an entire dumpling in her mouth, chomping on it angrily. “I’m just bitter that we’re supposed to believe that they're totally in love, you guys, when they had no on screen chemistry whatsoever! Queer space heroes exist in real life and I want them in my movies, damn it! Ugh, I’m getting us more plates of food. You trust my judgement?”

Flash chuckled. “You know what I like from here. Have fun.”

Andi slid out of the booth to head down the buffet line, two plates in hand, as Flash watched her.

This was good.

_”That movie was… not good, Flash.”_

_I know, buddy. That was half the fun of it, though._

_”Humans are weird.”_

Flash snorted, and ignored the looks he got from the next table over. _All this time as my partner and you’re just figuring that out?_

_”You are wonderful. No one else makes any sense.”_

Flash felt his face heat at the compliment, and took a long sip of tea to cover it up. _Thanks, buddy._

_“You are most welcome, Flash.”_

\--

He was awake before Andi was on Christmas Day - it wasn’t hard to do; Andi would sleep until noon everyday if she could and it wasn't so much that she was a morning or a night person, it was more that Andi was a teenager, and so took the phrase “five more minutes” as a personal mantra when it came to sleep - and pulled out his notepad of notes from May Parker.

Couldn't go wrong with wheatcakes on Christmas Morning, right?

_“May I help you, Flash?”_

Flash blinked. “Huh?”

Venom slid off him, taking on his normal humanoid shape that always made Flash’s heart stutter in ways he didn’t want to examine too hard. “Like this. Families cook together, do they not?”

Flash blinked at his partner. “If you’d like to help, I won't say no to another set of hands. Wash up, and we'll get started.”

“But I am not dirty?”

“No excuse not to practice proper kitchen procedure, buddy!”

Cooking with Venom beside him was an interesting experience - fun, because for all Venom had “cooked” with Flash, he hadn't actually _cooked_ before, and it was fun to watch him learn, even if he was a little skittish around the stove top.

“Is there anything else I can do, Flash?”

“Yeah, actually,” Flash nodded over to where he had stuck the notepad to the fridge. “Get the stuff out to make the crust for the apple pie? You’d be best at that rather than me since, you know, you don't have that whole body heat thing going to make the butter all weird.”

Venom frowned at him a little, just the slightest downturn of the corners of his mouth. “I have no idea what any of that means, but I will not let you down, Flash.”

Flash couldn't stop his smile from going a little goofy at that. God, he loved his partner, sometimes. “You never do, buddy.”

Andi stumbled into the kitchen a little after that, bleary eyed and yawning, Mania manifesting on her shoulder like a second head. “Coach? It’s, like, five A.M. What the actual fuck.”

Flash glanced at the clock on the oven. “It’s almost nine, you goofball. Breakfast is almost ready.”

“Breakfast?”

“You have not known true joy until you’ve had May Parker’s wheatcakes.” Flash flipped the last one out of the pan, and carefully brought the whole stack to the clean section of table. “Now grab some plates so we all can eat.”

Andi grunted, still only half awake. Tendrils opened cabinets to grab plates and mugs as she fished silverware out from the drawer.

Flash shot Venom an amused look as Andi promptly slumped into her chair, cheek resting on her fist and looking for all the world like she was going to fall asleep again right there as Flash fetched milk, syrup, and the tub of butter (different from sticks, as he had to explain to Venom) from the fridge, and Venom brought over the pot of coffee.

Mania's tentacles poured Andi a cup of coffee, carefully measuring out sugar and milk into the mug as Flash dished out wheatcakes. “Thanks, Mania,” Andi mumbled as she struggled to get upright and the symbiote urged her hands around the mug of hot coffee even as her eyes stayed closed. “Why am I awake at such an inhumane hour when there's no class, Coach? I thought you were all about saving people.”

Flash took a bite of wheatcake with a pleased noise - he’d have to tell May they were just like he remembered. “I figured you'd want the rest of the day to set up your present.”

It was almost comical the way her eyes snapped open and her gaze lifted to his face. “What.”

Flash grinned. “Food first, then presents.”

“Coach, what did you do?”

“Eat.”

Andi narrowed her eyes at him, but took a scowling bite of wheatcakes before blinking rapidly in surprise. “Oh, hey, these _are_ good.”

“Told you so.”

\--

Andi nearly screamed herself hoarse when she saw what he had gotten her.

“Coach, no!”

Flash rolled his eyes. “It hasn't changed the last ten times you said it, Andi.”

What he had gotten her was one of those tablet computers with a detachable keyboard, because she was going to college soon and needed to think about shit like that. He had also gotten her a little Venom decal to put on it, because he was a sucker that way.

She clutched the tablet to her chest, eyes wide and shimmering oddly in the light. “But I didn’t - my gifts are cheap and crappy! This is-” She half tackled him as she hugged him, tablet abandoned on the couch cushion next to him.

Flash hugged her back, arms wrapping tight around her. “Andi. It doesn’t matter how much was spent on a gift, okay? You’re a senior in high school, I’m not expecting you to be able to match what I can spend on a gift, okay?”

Andi nodded, sniffling. “Okay, open yours now, before I start crying for real and everything’s terrible.” She extended a few tendrils to grab the two gifts she had for him and practically slapped them into his chest as she moved the tablet and sat next to him. “You can’t lie to me about it if you actually hate them, okay?”

Flash shook his head. “Unless it’s, like, a poster tube filled with photos of dead babies, we should be okay Andi.”

“Still!”

Flash unwrapped the flat one first, and blinked at the sheet of flames. “Wheelchair decals?”

“Yup. Open the other one before I explain.”

Flash opened the cane-shaped gift next, unsurprised to find that it was, in fact, a cane, but it had carefully painted on flames coming up from the bottom. “A new cane?”

“With flames. Because having flames on things makes them faster. It’s basic psychology. ...Also it looks cool, and I figured you wouldn’t want, like, skulls or anything because Frank Castle’s kind of a tool and has ruined an entire aspect of goth culture.”

Flash snorted, even as he nodded, feeling Venom’s agreement in the back of his mind. “You’ll help me put these on my chair later?”

“Yeah. I was gonna get some for your legs, but apparently if I want those I need to, like, have new legs built for you and. Well.”

“You are not allowed to buy me new legs ever.” Flash wrapped an arm around Andi’s shoulders and pulled her in for a half hug. “I love them.”

“Good.”

Flash stood, using his new cane to help him get up from the couch - Andi had made it the perfect height - and headed back into the kitchen. “C’mon, kiddo - we have dishes to wash and more cooking to do.”

“Ugh, really?”

“I mean, unless you don’t want apple caramel walnut pie-”

Andi was up off the couch like a shot and ran past Flash into the kitchen, and Venom’s soft laughter was both in Flash’s head and filling his ears as the Klyntar slid off him to regain his humanoid form and head into the kitchen after her, leaving Flash to tell himself that the feeling in his chest was just the spirit of the season getting to him.

\--

Andi and Mania had taken over cooking their actual supper, peering at the recipe that Flash wrote down and carefully following the steps - Flash snapped a quick picture of her cooking and sent it to Aunt May, who sent back a sparkling heart emoji and ‘she’s beautiful!! I love her hair!’.

“Stop smiling at your phone and get on that pie!” Andi said, scowling at him. “Who are you even talking to, anyway?!”

“Aunt May - she says you’re beautiful and that she loves your hair.”

Andi blinked at him, surprised, and a faint blush rose up on her cheeks. “...thanks, Aunt May?” Andi gave herself a shake. “Flattery will not distract me! Pie! Hop to it!”

“Yeth, Mithtreth,” Flash said in his best Igor-ish voice, grabbing a knife and the bag of apples they bought and began to peel them.

Venom watched him curiously. “Are the peels not edible?”

Flash glanced at him as he continued to remove the peel from the apple in a perfect, unbroken spiral, the way Sha Shan had shown him what seemed like an entire lifetime ago. “They are, but they can be kind of tough, and that's not something you want in a pie.”

“So then what happens to the peel?” Venom was currently rolling out the pie crust, watching Flash with interest.

Flash shrugged, and began to peel another apple. “I’ll throw it out, I guess?”

“That seems very wasteful,” Venom said, before reaching over and stealing the coil of peel and crunching through it in three quick bites. Flash watched as the symbiote's body _rippled_ and seemed to draw into itself a bit before settling back into his more familiar humanoid Space Knight form. “Tart…”

“Yeah, Granny Smiths tend to be kinda sharp and tart. But you need that in this recipe, because of the caramel.” Flash grinned. “Maybe that'll teach you not to snitch food from my cutting board.” Another perfect spiral of peel dropped to the board, and Venom's hand reached out to snag it and shove it into his mouth, crunching pointedly in Flash's direction as his body rippled again. Flash laughed, and Andi rolled her eyes at them as snow started to fall outside the kitchen window.

\--

Venom and Flash were setting the table together when Andi said, far too innocently “Oh, would you look at that - you’re under the mistletoe, Coach!”

Flash frowned and looked up, and there, attached to a black tentacle, was a sprig of mistletoe. Andi beamed at him, as though he couldn't see Mania's tentacle coming up from behind her back to dangle the thing over his and Venom's heads. “Really? This is juvenile, Andi.”

“Aww, come on - it's Venom and Mania's first real Christmas, Coach! It's tradition!”

“I do not understand what this is, or why standing under it is meaningful,” Venom poked at the mistletoe, and Mania wiggled it at him.

“It's some dumb tradition that when two people are under mistletoe together they have to kiss.” Flash waved a hand dismissively.

“But it is tradition, all the same. And we are standing under it together.”

Flash felt his face heat up awkwardly. What the hell was his life. “Well, okay then, pucker up, big guy.”

Venom shifted his face, lips forming over his teeth, Flash even caught sight of Venom shifting the teeth themselves, flattening them down to look more human. “Pucker up?”

“It's an- you know what, never mind. C’mere,” Flash wrapped a hand around the back of Venom's neck and tugged him down closer to his face so he could press his lips to Venom's. After that, it only made sense to slip his hand down to cup Venom's jaw, for Venom's hand to rest on Flash's lower back as Flash kissed him, soft and slow. That should’ve been it, except Venom was kissing him _back_ , and Flash had no idea what to do with that.

Flash pulled back after a moment, his heart hammering in his chest. _Oh…_ “So. Uh. That was kissing under the mistletoe. Merry Christmas, buddy.”

“Indeed,” Venom murmured, letting Flash go as Flash stepped aside and went to grab more dishes to set the table with.

Behind him, Andi bounced up on her toes to press a kiss to Venom's cheek, and Flash focused on trying to slow down his racing heart beat.

_What the hell was that?_

\--

Dinner had turned out amazing. Andi had done an amazing job with the ham and roast potatoes - something Flash told her repeatedly - and the pie had come out just like he remembered May making, which had stunned him.

Andi sat back from the table, groaning. “So... Full… Mania, help me roll to the tablet? Unless--Coach, you want help putting this stuff away?”

Flash waved her off. “Go play with your new computer - I’m sure there's stuff you need to set up on it, still.”

Andi nodded and let out a soft groan as Mania flowed under her, carrying Andi on a wave over to the couch. “I’ll be in my room, okay Coach?”

“Sure. Goodnight, Andi. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Coach. Merry Christmas, Venom.”

Venom waved at her as he separated from Flash again, and once the door to her room closed, Venom turned to face Flash. “I will help you put this away.”

Flash smiled at him. “Thanks, buddy.”

They worked in silence as leftovers were packed up and dishes placed in the sink.

“I think I learned much today,” Venom said softly as Flash leaned back against the kitchen counter, flipping off the light switch on the wall next to him.

“Yeah? I’m glad, buddy.”

“You liked it when I kissed you. Under the mistletoe.”

Sometimes, he really hated having a mental link with the Klyntar. “I mean. I like kissing as a general rule as long as everyone involved is on board with it.”

Venom's face was unreadable in the dark of the kitchen, the only light coming in from the traffic outside and the string of fairy lights Andi and Mania strung up around the apartment earlier that week. “You liked it when _I_ kissed you. Me, in particular.”

Flash ran a hand through his hair. “I don't know what you want me to tell you, V. You were in my head, you know everything already.”

“I know that you avoided thinking about it all day.” Venom stepped closer. “I know that you keep trying to hide your feelings under the lie you tell yourself, that all Klyntar bonds are like ours. I know that you want me to kiss you again.”

Flash sucked in a sharp breath. “Venom-”

Venom stepped closer again, right in Flash's space and trapping him against the counter, the edges of it digging into Flash's back. “I know that I want to kiss you again, as well.”

“If you know all this already, what is going on here?”

Venom dipped his head close to Flash's, so close they were practically kissing already. “Flash?”

“Yeah?”

“May I kiss you?”

“Yes,” Flash breathed, not daring to speak any louder and break the mood around them.

Venom kissed him again, soft and tender, one large hand wrapped possessively around Flash's hip as the other to cradle Flash's face, fingers burying themselves in Flash's hair as Venom’s thumb stroked along his jaw.

Flash clung to him, gasping into Venom’s mouth before the Klyntar pulled back, just enough to let Flash breathe.

“Flash?”

“Yeah, V?” Flash licked his lips, breathing hard.

“Merry Christmas.”

Venom bent his head to kiss Flash again, pulling him close as tendrils wrapped around Flash, half of them sinking into him to connect their minds, and Flash could only hang on and kiss him back.

_Merry Christmas, buddy._

**Author's Note:**

> for the record - the Hanukkah hams thing is based off of real life experience.
> 
> (For those who don't know: Jewish people, as a rule, don't eat pork or pork based products, so a ham being "perfect for Hanukkah" is very, very untrue.)


End file.
